


Disasters

by inichuinmylife



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inichuinmylife/pseuds/inichuinmylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What would you say the greatest achievement of your people is?” –“Probably,” Kiku moved out of arms’ reach before finishing his answer, “deciding to sleep on the floor.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disasters

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work I've uploaded on AO3. I'm a little nervous. Also, it was the first time I ever wrote at length about people making out. Whoops.

"That was _exhausting_ ," Kiku sighed as he sat abruptly on the bed, rubbing his calves. He lay artfully back into the pillows, continuing to forcibly rub his legs in an attempt to get them to stop shaking. "Look, my knees won't stop shaking."

"Maybe you're just out of shape," Yao commented, paralleling his lover's movements slowly and quietly, to hide his own fatigue. With the same subtlety that had marked his actions all week, he allowed himself to appreciate Kiku's graceful hands as they moved methodically over his quivering muscles and tried to quiet them. Exhausted or no, he was still the epitome of captivating.

Kiku raised a wisp of an eyebrow at him and stretched his legs over the covers. "Like you're one to talk, Mister-I-can't-touch-my-toes-in-the-morning-but-still-try-anyway."

"You know about that?"

"Mm."

Yao sighed and chose not to comment. That Kiku knew about that embarrassing little side-story was almost demoralising - after all, it was a little bit personal. Kiku had never said as much and he had never asked as much, but a tune played in the back of his mind and reminded him that he needed to impress. And to that point, he had managed to touch his toes twice recently! It was just that his back hurt occasionally, and hindered him from time to time, that was all! He was still perfectly in shape other than that, and it would be hard for Kiku to deny it, especially considering he was the one in worse shape now. "It's just that our positions are usually reversed, you know? I'm usually the one complaining of bodily grievances."

"And I'm the one usually fetching you Tiger Balm," Kiku said, with an air of almost royal expectation in his voice. Yao was not looking at his face (shamefully, and he hated to admit it, his attention was distracted by Kiku's wrists and the backs of his legs), but he could almost see Kiku's eyelids sliding shut over his dark eyes, like a canopy over stars, and the small smile that signified his amusement.

"Well," he said, jovially and patiently, a grin spreading over his features as a plan spread through his head. "If you're implying that you would like me to help you with what you're doing, I would be honoured." Here he risked his first full glimpse of Kiku, and saw the subtle and humorous rebuke in the arch of his eyebrows.

"I can't take you anywhere, can I?"

He laughed, once, smiling further. "I have heard people say that the Japanese dislike the Great Wall."

"Oh no," Kiku said, bringing his knees up to his chest ( _don't stare, don't stare_ \- Yao scolded himself for staring) and stretched languidly, as though he had every idea of what was racing through Yao's head and was working to exploit it. "It would be very nice if the steps were all uniform."

"I'll be sure to file your complaint to the Chinese tourist board," Yao said, rolling to face him on the bed they had shared for the last few nights. Kiku did not copy him, but turned his head to face him, regarding him with an expression that contained both love and adoration but also something else, something sadder and more reluctant. Yao swept in to place a kiss to his eyebrow, and it vanished. "Still, it was a good day, right?"

"A really good one," Kiku said, not moving away even though he had reflexively shifted a little. "But as far as 'extending diplomatic friendships and interactions' goes, I don't think it's as tangible a result as my boss would have liked."

Yao shrugged. He had only convinced his bosses to let Kiku stay the week (it was a holiday week, and his birthday, so maybe that had had something to do with it) by telling them that he and the Japanese nation were - as Kiku had mentioned - 'extending diplomatic friendships and interactions'. Personally, he did not think they had done much of that (or would do much of that in the foreseeable future), nor that getting thoroughly drunk on his birthday counted. He also highly doubted their bosses would want a descriptive report of their shared activities. "Maybe your boss doesn't like the Great Wall."

"I wouldn't know," Kiku deliberated, still watching the ceiling. Yao indulged himself in the sight of Kiku's profile, as familiar and dear as it ever had been, with its attractive shape and smooth skin. "It's probably just that he wants me to get some work done."

"That's the last thing I want you doing this week," Yao said with a wink, his lips tracing their presence on Kiku's cheek, hinting at his affections. He felt the slight blush before he noticed it, and smiled. Kiku pretended not to see. "You know, they do say that if you haven't been to the Great Wall, you're not a true Chinese person."

"...I think somehow you've missed a big issue here."

"Observant, are we?"

"Unlike you."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Yao shook his head and released a laugh, starting intently at Kiku from his position on his side. Kiku's line of sight was determinedly evading his own, and forcibly so, because Yao could see Kiku's eyes flicking to his neck from time to time, trying to admire him. It was a little frustrating, but commonplace, and like this, Yao could drink in the sight of him without getting embarrassed - eyes glossy and dark, lips parted in relaxation and normality, the upturn of his nose cute and kissable. "Have I told you recently that you're cute?"

A tinge appeared on Kiku's cheeks, and he looked away. "And you say I'm a frequent liar."

"Really cute," Yao said, bending down to whisper in his ear. "I mean it."

A quietened ripple of anticipation shuddered through Kiku's body and Yao, by now used to spotting the signals Kiku kept hidden behind his façade, smiled in satisfaction, leaning closer to the soft spot of skin and teasing it with his breath. "You're insatiable," Kiku replied, in a somewhat forced attempt at his customary unruffled voice.

"At least follow up with a compliment," Yao said, kissing his temple instead and sitting up. "I called you cute, and all you can say in return is that I'm insatiable?"

Kiku stared pointedly at the nearest object to hand, in what Yao recognised as conciliation. "How about it?" he asked, moving close again. "Just one kiss? Please? You can make it an extra birthday present?"

Kiku sighed regally and sat up to kiss him chastely on the side of the mouth. "There."

"That was hardly a kiss. How am I meant to brag about having you as a partner like that?"

"Because you're not meant to brag," Kiku said hurriedly, a dark flush rising up on his cheeks. The shame came easily to him, coiling in his insides uncomfortably. "You remember what happened the last time you did that! Italy-kun wouldn't stop asking me about it for the rest of the week!"

Yao laughed dryly, because they both knew full well that he had suffered at the hands of France and Taiwan just as much. Kiku was frowning slightly - could it be called a pout? - and Yao kissed his lips very briefly, fondly, and full of adoration. Kiku softened. "Besides," Kiku said at a mumble, "it's not easy."

"What isn't?" Yao rubbed Kiku's knee gently, thumb working relaxation into his tired bones. "Kissing? I'm sure you've done _that_ plenty of times."

"It's different when it's with you," Kiku admitted, as though that truth had been difficult to comprehend. "I never know how to do it." Yao spotted the undercurrent of that recurring emotion and gently moved Kiku's arm away from his chest. Kiku did not replace it. Instead, he looked down at his lap, where Yao's hand was still soothing his knee, and placed one of his own, smaller hands on top, his eyes shutting in a mental struggle that Yao could guess at, but could probably not comprehend. He was fighting away thoughts that lurked like a recurring tide, but was trying to banish them to the other side of his head. Those thoughts were not for now. They were only for when Yao was sleeping and when the moonlight had faded. Not for now. "I'm..."

"I know."

Kiku took a deep breath and watched Yao's thumb at work. A grateful relief twinged in his gut. Why had he expected anything different? They were just too good at seeing past each other. "I just..."

"I know," Yao reiterated, shifting before him. Kiku nodded, and swallowed the thoughts down, only realising then that he had probably killed the mood. Berating himself, and trying to recover it (Yao was not actually insatiable, but nonetheless, Kiku liked the way he actively and readily gave attention, and knew it made him happy), he leant in and kissed the same spot again, feeling Yao shift in surprise. His hand touched against Kiku's side and Kiku shivered in response, sensitive and unprepared.

If it was possible, Yao felt as much relief as Kiku, because things were usually ritualised for some time after their troubles had surfaced, in order for wounds to be cleansed with normality and peace. As such, he drew Kiku in close, so that he sat almost straddling his lap, secured in a position that allowed for both intimacy and warmth. Yao pressed his lips to his neck softly, enjoying the way his breath hitched and caught in his throat. He inhaled deeply, hands beginning to wind a familiar route around Kiku’s waist. “Like I said,” Kiku whispered, returning the embrace, “you’re unbelievable.”

“If you don’t want to…” But Kiku was already shaking his head and Yao was already making use of the opportunity, easily and eagerly trailing kisses along his jawline, making his way up to Kiku’s lips and feeling some sort of satisfaction as Kiku’s fingers tightened their grip on his shoulders. They remained like that for some time, entwined and absorbed in each other, sharing passionate secrets, and when they drew away, it was with shivers and unexpressed reluctance. Kiku felt the ghost of Yao’s fingertips against his side and swallowed hard; a pocket of nerves had shuddered like the escaping light of a firework, his skin twitching in appreciation. “You’re so cute,” Yao announced again, half huskily, running his fingers over the same spot. Kiku felt the first few spikes of arousal twinge eagerly within him, and he curled into Yao’s shoulder, dusting it with soft kisses. Yao’s hand retreated and crept up his shirt. “I mean it,” Yao said, meeting him eye to eye. “You’re beautiful.”

Kiku flushed as Yao drew him in for another, lengthy kiss, his breath stolen away in the instant their tongues met. Pinpricks of encouraging pleasure goaded him on, and, (almost) unintentionally, settled himself more firmly on Yao’s lap. They drew away hungry for more, and it was only when torn and hushed moans began to come forth that they decided to stop. Panting, Kiku rested his forehead against Yao’s shoulder. Somewhere in him was still a little ashamed of these things, even now – the way Yao’s name made his blood course quickly to his head, the way Yao’s breath (so hot and wanton on his neck) could make his skin murmur desperation, the way a simple touch (those fingers, dancing up his arm) could make him shake and tremble… He realised too late that he was shivering; an effect of the warmth of their mutual advances and the ice that was still melting in his head. As though in response, Yao removed him from his lap, stroking further up his leg, nearer to the inside of his thigh. “You okay?”

“Don’t stop,” Kiku pleaded, and Yao relaxed, his newer advances settling him against the wall. Rather than kiss him again (though Kiku had no objections to this), Yao changed tactic, and began to nibble slightly along his jaw. He could feel Kiku wriggle in something that was a mixture of delight and apprehension as he reached the slight bob in his throat, as contradictory a mess as Kiku himself. He could feel Kiku’s thigh against his own on the covers. The raw heat of their skin was sending signals to his head and his body, and he hesitated, lingering by Kiku’s neck. “Don’t stop,” Kiku repeated, almost asking to have his breath stolen and his senses dulled once again by those fervent and desperate kisses.

Yao moved to indulge him, and was gratified when a shaky and silent moan escaped his precious, precious partner as his nerves buzzed with swollen energy. Yao encouraged him to the bed, hovering over him, hands beginning to make light work of his shirt, when – he groaned, though not in pleasure.

The phone was ringing.

The _fucking_ ( _bad choice of words, there,_ his head said) phone.

“Yes?” he answered hastily, shushing Kiku and climbing off him, lying down beside him to stroke his hair. “No, he’s still here. Yes, we’re still busy.”

Kiku watched him with something of amusement. Yao hated being interrupted, not just in the bedroom, but in general, and it was always quite ridiculous to see him huff and frown in distaste even though he knew his interlocutor could not see him. “Yes, it’s perfectly fine with me if you change the date. The twentieth? I should be free. Alright. Yes. Thank you. Yes. Goodbye.” He hung up with an irritated sigh. “Bosses.”

“Mm,” Kiku said, taking his hand in his own. “Whatever will we do with them.”

It was not a question, but Yao responded anyway. “Well, I know what I’d like to do with you.”

Kiku rolled his eyes in makeshift disapproval. “Insatiable,” he reminded him.

Yao just grinned, removing his shirt and putting it at the end of the bed. “Where were we?” Kiku shut his eyes, expecting warm skin and the familiar press of Yao’s weight, only to be disappointed with a slight _thud._ Opening them revealed that Yao had vanished, save for a hand, clutching the sheets beside him. Kiku sat up, trying desperately not to laugh as he saw Yao’s very, very displeased face.

“Shut up,” Yao said, from his position on the floor.

It broke in Kiku like a flood, and he was soon doubled over and in stitches, the silent laughter racking him to tears. He did not see it, but Yao was smiling at his amusement ( _when was it that he last laughed so much?_ ) and at the eventual cramps that made him collapse into the sheets, wiping his eyes at the whole hilarity of the thing. He tried to speak and failed, and it was some time before he recovered enough to say amongst hiccups and now failing laughs: “suave.”

“Haha,” Yao said, trying to sit up, but smiling. Then he became aware of the sharp twinges in his lower back and swore. He lay back onto the floor, cringing. Kiku stepped over him and hovered by the door, red from his fit of laughter.

“Stay there,” he said, with fondness in his gaze. “I’ll go and get the Tiger Balm.”

\---

They sat close together, Yao still shirtless, Kiku carefully and tenderly applying the soothing lotion to his back, trying not to pay too much attention to his scar although it made him feel sick to see. “Your hands are cold,” Yao complained, sounding thoroughly defeated and upset at having lost both his pride and their evening occupation. Kiku did not bother to respond, but placed a kiss at the back of his neck.

“I’m sorry,” he said eventually, rubbing the excess lotion on his still aching calves.

“I said I know you are,” Yao replied with a hint of affectionate exasperation. “It doesn’t hurt any more.”

Kiku had nothing to say to this either. Yao was watching him with fire in his eyes. Eventually he found a little flicker of courage and spoke, shakily, trying to overcome the dark: “th-thank you for today. I really did enjoy it.”

“I’m glad,” Yao replied with relief and approval, his eyes closing in thankfulness at his efforts. “I’m really proud of it, I guess. You know, when you just _know_ your people have done something really good, that sort of thing.” He watched Kiku thinking, and his decided nod. “What would you say the greatest achievement of your people is, Kiku?”

“Probably,” Kiku said, moving out of arms’ reach before he finished his answer, “deciding to sleep on the floor.”


End file.
